


loving you has always been easy

by wartransmission



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Tony is something else, entirely.Steve really, really wishes he could only mean that in the good way.





	

“I’m sorry, Cap.”

“You damn well should be,” Steve grouses, scrubbing a bare hand over his wet eyes before looking back at Tony again. Tony is worn down, expression tired and eyes barely open in his exhaustion, with his body wrapped in bandages and a cast just to ensure that his bones heal the right way. But he’s trying, still, to assure Steve of his health with a weak smile and a hand-grasp trying at strength.

As though any reasons, as though any of his smiles, could ever hold the same weight as his _life_ in Steve’s eyes.

“I was just doing what I had to,” Tony says, a hint of complaint in his tone as he squeezes his hand (the safe, _un-bandaged_ one) in Steve’s tight, yet gentle, clasp. “Saving lives, doing good, right? It’s my job. I’m the only one with armor, while all of you stubbornly choose to deny me building you any suits. So I did what I did, and I’m not going to apologize for that.” A pause, and then, “I guess I’m sorry for making you worry? Even though I honestly think you’re being an excessive worrywart, Winghead.”

“An _excessive worrywart_ , Stark?” Steve snaps. Tony flinches, the expression more visible than ever due to the lack of sunglasses or armor covering his face. “Tony, do you ever _think_ ,” at this, Steve grits his teeth, his hand squeezing a little harder around Tony’s, “that maybe, just maybe, you could ask for help? The Hulk could have handled the collapsing building while you were grabbing the child. You just- you keep-”

Steve inhales deeply, the sound shaky in his mouth as he bows his head over their clasped hands. He says, more pleading than anything else, “ _God_ , Tony. Please, _please_ stop doing this to me. You’re a genius. You could have thought of a better way to do it.” After a pause, he says again, “please, stop acting like your safety doesn’t matter to me, or everyone else. Stop sacrificing yourself when you don’t _have to_.”

“Could say the same for you, soldier,” Tony retorts. The words are weak, incapable of holding up when Steve looks up to shoot a weary and frustrated look his way. Steve has his own shortcomings in the safety department, true, but Tony-

Tony is something else, entirely.

Steve really, really wishes he could only mean that in the good way.

“Look,” Tony begins, voice raspy. Steve interrupts him before he can continue by holding up a glass full of water to his mouth, which Tony accepts gratefully by taking a few careful sips. “Thanks,” he says once he’s done drinking, wry smile dancing on his face before dropping completely after he breathes in a sigh. “Steve,” he says, gaze lowered to his lap, “I’m…sorry. I’m trying, okay? I’m doing what I can. But it’s hard to overwrite years of emotional neglect even with how much you,” he pauses, sucking in another shaky, frail breath, “you _love_ me. As surprising as that still is, to me.”

“Tony,” Steve whispers, voice cracking as he uses his other hand to clasp around Tony’s already captive hand.

“I just- love you a lot, okay? I love you, I do.” Tony smiles, teary-eyed and heartbreakingly _beautiful._ “And I’m sorry, that I make it so hard for you to love me. It’s not on you that it’s so easy for me to forget that someone,” he trails off, voice growing soft until he speaks again, “cares about me. It’s not your fault that I’m the way I am, that I do what I do.”

“Tony, _Tony_ ,” Steve says, the name sounding more like a prayer than a call that Tony can’t help a weak shudder. “You’re wrong, you know,” Steve adds, wobbly smile on his lips as he scoots himself closer from the edge of the bed to Tony’s side.

He smiles as he rests his forehead on Tony’s, Tony’s hand still captured and warm in his own palms as he says,

“Loving you has always been easy.”

**Author's Note:**

> actual request by tumblr user @priyasfinalfantasy:
> 
> "stony, loving you was easy"


End file.
